hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
AMT 1911 'Hardballer'
The AMT Hardballer (nicknamed Silverballer by Agent 47) is the signature pistol Agent 47 uses from Hitman: Codename 47 to Hitman. Overview The AMT Hardballer is a stainless steel clone of the Colt M1911A1 made by Arcadia Machine & Tool. In Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, and Hitman: Contracts it has a seven round magazine capacity and fires .45ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol) rounds. From Hitman 2: Silent Assassin to Hitman: Absolution, the Hardballer are available in dual, suppressed dual and a single suppressed variants. In Hitman: Codename 47, the "AMT 1911 Hardballer" could be dual wielded by picking up another Hardballer (or another handgun) with one in your hand. In Hitman: Blood Money, the Hardballer starts off as a single un-supressed pistol, though, the dual and/or suppressed upgrades, optics and different ammo types can be bought as you progress. In Hitman: Absolution, the gun is by default suppressed, with no optical attachments and can be dual wielded from the start. Appearance Hitman: Codename 47 Agent 47 first encounters the Hardballer in the basement of The Sanitarium, during his training and subsequent escape. It can be bought at the beginning of each stand-alone mission for $550, with ammo costing $5 per 7-round magazine. In Hitman: Codename 47, the Hardballer has yet to be adopted as 47's personal firearm, as the Beretta 92', Beretta 92SD and Desert Eagle XIX are available for purchase as well, with no preferences for one or the other. It is interesting to note that the Hardballer and Beretta 92 share the same ammunition, despite being chambered in different cartridges (the Hardballer's .45ACP compared to the much smaller Beretta's 9x19mm). It appears in the following missions: *Training - In the shooting range and on one orderly. *The Lee Hong Assassination - On Tzun *Find the U'Wa Tribe - In some weapon caches. *Plutonium Runs Loose - In weapons cache. *Meet Your Brother - On orderly. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin The AMT Hardballer had become Agent 47's signature pistol set. Now referred to as the Ballers, they are available as standard dual Ballers and suppressed dual Ballers. The standard Ballers are available from the start; the suppressed version requires 47 to complete a mission with the Silent Assassin rating first. The Ballers are not very useful; since there are automatically dual, so each time 47 fires them counts as two shots, greatly reducing his chance of getting a Silent Assassin rating. Also, due to their power, they tend to send enemies flying into view of other enemies. Finally, they have a long draw and reload time. They use their own unique .45 ACP ammo. ''Hitman 2 Christmas Game In the ''Hitman 2 Christmas Game, they are 47's only weapons used to defeat the elves. They're forced to be dual-wielded, and have infinite ammo in their magazines. In appearance, they are identical to how they look in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. ''Hitman: Contracts'' Now sporting wooden and rubber Pachmayr® grips, 47 will start out each mission with Dual Silverballers, and if on normal difficulty, a suppressed Silverballer as well. Oddly enough, a suppressed Silverballer can also be found on the lawyer at The Meat King's Party. Dual Suppressed Silverballers can be obtained for beating The Bjarkhov Bomb with a Silent Assassin rating. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Available from the start of the game, it is one of 47's most versatile weapons; it can be outfitted with several attachments and upgrades as the game progresses, such as suppressors, scopes, a long slide, different ammo loading, increased rate of fire, silencers, extended magazines and can also be dual wielded for "double the fun". It uses .45 ACP rounds, but does not share ammo with SLP.40, the standard magazine holds 9 rounds, less than SLP.40 but each round packs more punch. See Silverballer upgrades for more details. ''Hitman: Absolution'' The pistols are part of 47's starting gear in most missions except for a short stint without them starting after The King of Chinatown, when 47 trades them for some information from Birdie. They are recovered in the mission Birdie's Gift. Silverballers played a minor role in Absolution''s story, and at one point 47 is tasked to retrieve his signature weapon. Unlike the ''Blood Money Silverballer, it now uses an 8 round magazine, making the ammo capacity slightly lower, However each gun is now fired alternately as opposed to previous games where they were fired simultaneously, allowing for better ammo efficiency. You do not need to purchase the silencer this time; 47 had already attached them. Sadly, the Silverballers cannot be customized in single player as in previous games. But with the suppressor, it's good enough to deal with most situations in game. The Silverballers in this game will be always suppressed, unless you decide to take the silencers off. Taking the silencers off will increase their accuracy and the range at which they deal their maximum damage, but generates significantly more noise. Un-silenced Silverballers should be used only in combat situations, which should in turn be avoided. Hitman: Absolution Upgrades In Contracts mode, the Silverballers are customizable, and can be fitted with any three of the following upgrades simultaneously: * Silencer - Decreases noise, but also decreases accuracy and the range at which the weapon deals maximum damage. Each upgrade level weakens the accuracy and damage range decreases. * Extended Clip - Two extra rounds per clip for each upgrade level. * Extra Clip - One extra clip for each upgrade level. * Magnum Ammo - Increases base damage and the range at which the weapon deals maximum damage, but decreases accuracy. Each upgrade level strengthens the base damage and damage range increases. * Heavy Slide - Increases accuracy to a greater degree than Red Dot Sight, but also decreases rate of fire. Each upgrade level strengthens the accuracy increase. * Skeletonized Hammer - Increases rate of fire. Each upgrade level strengthens the rate of fire increase. * Speed Chute - Increases reloading speed. Each upgrade level strengthens the reload speed increase. * Red Dot Sight - Increases accuracy. Each upgrade level strengthens the accuracy increase. * Weighted Barrel - Increases the range at which the weapon deals maximum damage, but decreases accuracy. Each upgrade level strengthens the damage range increase. * Dual Wielding - Flat upgrade (one upgrade level). Enables toggling between single and dual wielding. Trivia * The AMT Hardballer was the first stainless steel 1911 clone. * The AMT Hardballer (which the Silverballer is based on) is regarded as one of the poorer examples of the 1911 model pistol, plagued with unreliable manufacturing and steel issues; it's only a good weapon of choice when used with HardBall ammunition, since the AMT was unreliable with the hollowpoint ammunition of the 1960s, hence the name "Hardballer". * Hitman 2: Silent Assassin''s Silverballers still have 'Hardballer' etched on the sides, although the AMT logo has been replaced with a similar one reading IOI (IO Interactive, the developer of the Hitman series). * The only game in which the Hardballer's real name is used was ''Hitman: Codename 47, and Hitman: Absolution. * The Silverballer in Blood Money is the only one so far that can change ammunition types. * The Silverballers' grips are Pachmayr American Legend grips. * The Silverballers are mentioned by some NPCs in Absolution, mostly when 47 is tasked to retrieve them. * The AMT Hardballer makes an appearance of Tomb Raider 2013 in Multiplayer by Square Enix because they share the same game's name to promote Hitman's Absolution. * The name "Silverballer" is most likely a reference to the Periodic Table of Elements, where silver is listed as element number 47, though it's stated in Damnation that the name comes from the gun's pearl handles (though the first explaination seems more apropos). * "Ag" is the periodic symbol for SILVER (silverballers) and 47 is silver's atomic number. You will get Ag47. This is a interesting scientific coincidence. * In HITMAN™, the AMT Hardballer comes in two variations. The ICA Chrome (Requiem pack pre-order), and the ICA19 (Black varient). Gallery Hitman1_hardballer.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. AMT Hardballer 1.jpg|AMT Hardballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Shot 00 full.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman2_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman2_shed_silverballers.jpg|Silverballers in the church's weapon shed as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Hitman3_d_silverballers.jpg|Dual Silverballers as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Hitman3_s_silverballer.jpg|Suppressed Silverballer as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Silverballer S. Silverballers.jpg|A Hardballer with a silencer upgrade as seen in Hitman: Contracts. ImagesCAW5RNG4.jpg|AMT Hardballer in the loading screen for The Bjarkhov Bomb. AMT-Hardballer.jpg|Silverballer as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_AMT_Hardballer.jpg|Dual Wield. Hit1.png|The AMT in Hitman: Absolution. Hit2.png|Another view of the AMT in Absolution (note the detailed Nickel finish). AMTs at McGarmond's Gun Shop.png|The Silverballers on display at McGarmond's gun shop. Silverballer.png|Silverballer model as seen in Hitman: Absolution. silv.png|47 dual-wielding suppressed Silverballers in Absolution. References de:Silverballer es:AMT Hardballer Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Firearms Category:Pistols Category:HITMAN™ weapons